Viento Helado
by Mihara E
Summary: [YAOI] Touya y Jin no saben como seguir con sus vidas despues del Bujutsukai, pero un sueño les mostrará el camino... [Jin x Touya]


_**Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas de amor, romance, sexo y violación entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos.

* * *

**_

"Viento Helado"

by Emiko Mihara

- Jin... Jin... ¡Jin! -

Una voz que creyó reconocer, lo llamaba a lo lejos. Pero estaba tan cansado...

- Jin... ¡Despertate, Jin...! -

La voz comenzó a hacerse cada vez más clara. A cada segundo, a cada palabra, esa voz se volvía más nítida. Casi lo suficiente como para reconocerla. Sí, él conocía al dueño de esa voz. Frente a él se comenzó a formar una imagen... Una tez clara, muy blanca, casi como nieve... Cabello celeste y un mechón color verde agua cubría parte de su rostro... Y sus ojos, tan claros y cristalinos, de un color celeste tan intenso, como el propio cielo que él tanto amaba... Sí, él lo conocía. Era... Era...

- ¿Touya? – musitó abriendo los ojos perezosamente.

- ¿Ya te despertaste? – le preguntó el youkai de hielo con una sonrisa cómplice.

- ¿Nani...¡Ah¡Yusuke! – exclamó Jin sentándose entre los restos de tribuna a su alrededor. Su vista dejó los ojos de Touya para clavarse en la tarima en el centro del estadio. Estaba vacía. Todo el estadio estaba vació - ¿Eh? -

- Ah... Por Kami... – suspiro Touya colocando una mano en el hombro de su compañero de equipo – Jin... – llamó su atención – Hace más de dos horas que la segunda fase terminó... Ya todos se volvieron al hotel. – le explicó.

- Demo... ¿Qué pasó? – dijo con ojitos borrosos – ¿Ganamos? – sugirió en tono inocente. Touya frunció el ceño.

- ¡Claro que no, baka! – le respondió poniéndose de pie – Los organizadores dijeron que hubo una falla en el conteo de Urameshi... Por eso declararon tu pelea como un empate. Todo por idea de Rishou. – apretó los dientes al recordar como Rishou se reía en su cara – Se burló del sacrificio de Gama. -

- Demo... ¿No ganó? – preguntó Jin rascándose la cabeza.

- Iie, un compañero de Urameshi apareció y lo derrotó sin muchos problemas... Creo que su nombre era Kuwabara... – termino levantando la mirada, tratando de recordar.

- Y bueno... – se desentendió el youkai de viento.

- ¿No estás enojado? – le pregunto Touya.

- Naaah... ¿Porqué? – dijo sonriendo tontamente – Lo único que quería era pelear con alguien fuerte... Y Yusuke me dio una muy buena piña. – se largó a reír.

El peliazul se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos. Sus ojos brillaban de manera rara... ¿Iba a llorar?

- ¿Touya...? – Jin dejó de reír y lo miró preocupado. El youkai de hielo se giró dándole la espalda – Touya¿Qué pasa? -

- Nada... – respondió con la voz ahogada y esforzándose por no llorar – Es solo que... No vamos a... poder... – musitó. Jin tironeó del cinturón de tela azul del youkai, haciendo que este se girará y lo viera a los ojos.

- Eso no es verdad. – se puso de pie y rodeando el cuello de Touya con un brazo, señalo el cielo, coronado por las nubes y el sol - ¿Qué es eso¿No es luz? – dijo medio en serio, medio en broma – A mí me parece que ya salimos a la luz... nadie puede obligarnos a no disfrutarla hasta el final del Bujutsukai oscuro torneo de artes marciales¿no? – termino sonriéndole. Touya lo miró unos segundos y también le sonrió.

- ¿Podes caminar, Jin? – le preguntó, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo con claras intenciones de servirle de apoyo – Dejá que te ayude... – le susurró.

- Arigato Touya, demo – el pelirrojo se soltó despacio y señaló el estomago del peliazul – Vos estas más herido que yo. – concluyó seguro.

- Ya cerró y... No me duele. – respondió el ojiceleste tapando la herida con su mano – De verdad. – aseguró ante la insistente mirada del pelirrojo.

- ¿Ne? – dijo Jin levantando una ceja. Touya se sonrojo – Pues no sé por que no te creo nada... – respondió el pelirrojo.

Touya se quedo en silencio, con la mirada clavada en el piso. En realidad la herida que le había hecho Kurama en su batalla no era letal, pero si dolía y mucho. Después del enfrentamiento de Rishou y de que se anunciara la victoria del equipo Urameshi, Kurama se había acercado a Touya para ofrecerle curar sus heridas, pero como todo ninja, el youkai de hielo era demasiado orgulloso y se negó, aunque le agradeció que se preocupara. Touya estaba sentado en el borde de la tribuna y espero a que el estadio se vaciara por completo para ir a buscar a Jin. De esa manera nadie podría ver el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para caminar...

- Nnnhh... – exclamó el peliazul rodeándose el estomago con los brazos. Había sentido otra punzada de dolor.

- ¿Ves¡Te dije que estabas peor que yo! – lo regaño el pelirrojo. Touya no le contestó con palabras, solo cayó de rodillas frente a él - ¡Touya! -

Jin se agachó junto a ojiceleste y lo obligó a retirar sus manos de arriba de la herida. Ahora que por fin podía verla, Jin pudo determinar su gravedad.

- ¿Y a mí me dices baka¿Cómo subiste hasta acá con semejante agujero? – le dijo enojado – Bue... Mejor te llevo al hotel. – se decidió y tomo a Touya en brazos.

- ¡Jin¿Qué te crees que haces¡Bájame! – empezó a decir Touya y mientras se resistía a que el youkai de viento lo llevara, su cara pasaba a tener más de cuatro tonos de rojo. No dejo de retorcerse hasta que salieron del estadio.

**»»»«««**

Caminaba por el bosque. Lo hacía despacio, para provocar un menor impacto tanto en las heridas de Touya como en las suyas propias. De momento en momento daba uno que otro bostezo. Realmente había quedado exhausto luego de la pelea con Yusuke. Había valido la pena, claro. Una de las mejores peleas de su vida.

«Creo que la pelea con Yusuke tomara el puesto número dos en mi ranking.» pensó Jin con una morisqueta. Le encantaba clasificar sus peleas en la cabeza. No importaba si fueran victorias o derrotas, a él le importaba que tanto las disfrutaba. Un buen oponente, un oponente fuerte, es difícil de encontrar cuando se es un hitokiri. Por alguna razón, se le vinieron a la memoria las imágenes de su lucha número uno...

- Ehh... Touya¿Recuerdas cuando...? – bajó la mirada para ver al youkai de hielo y sonrió. Se había quedado dormido.

«Ju... Con razón estaba tan callado...» meditó sin apartar los ojos de la figura de su lucha número uno. Era increíble que después de eso y otras cosas, pudiera dormirse tan tranquilamente en sus brazos...

**»»»«««**

Cuando Jin llegó a la habitación que compartían, dejó a Touya en su cama y fue al baño a buscar las medicinas, además claro de unas vendas. Como no podía ser de otra forma, y solo por que era Jin, hizo tremendo despelote mientras buscaba. Con todo el ruido que había hecho, pensó que de seguro había despertado a Touya, pero se alegro de comprobar todo lo contrario cuando salió del baño.

«Parece que tiene el sueño pesado...» pensó con una gotota en la nuca.

Se acercó hasta la cama y acomodó el cuerpo del durmiente para poder curarlo. Giró a Touya hasta que estuviera boca arriba y comenzó a sacarle la parte de arriba de su traje ninja.

**»»»sueño«««**

_Jin estaba sobre él. Sus manos, una a cada lado de su rostro. Una de las piernas del youkai de viento justo entre las suyas._

_- Jin... ¿Qué...? – intentó preguntar, pero el pelirrojo frente a él sonrió, tapándole la boca con una de sus manos._

_- Shhh... No digas nada. – susurró, acercándose más a él – Déjate llevar. – le pidió antes de besarlo._

**»»»«««**

Con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente, comenzó a desvestirlo. No era nada extraño. Lo había hecho muchas veces antes pero... Había algo... raro. No sabía qué pero... No era lo mismo. Cuando el pecho de Touya quedo desnudo, Jin se dio unos minutos para verlo con detenimiento, aunque no supo por que de ese repentino impulso por ver así a su amigo.

«¿Qué estoy haciendo?» pensó sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados para despabilarse.

**»»»sueño«««**

_El beso fue muy largo. Jin lo tomó por la cintura, y una de las manos del youkai de viento se metió por debajo de su ropa. La impresión lo obligó a abrir sus labios y sintió como el pelirrojo relamía el interior de su boca con su lengua._

_- ¡Ahhh...! – medio gimió, aún con el pelirrojo sobre él._

**»»»«««**

Comenzando, por primera vez desde que entrara a la habitación, a examinar la herida de Touya, se dio cuenta de que¡Iba a tener que sacarle también el pantalón!

- Ah... – suspiró – Ya que. – terminó con un gesto de mala gana. Aunque se sintiera extraño no podía dejar la herida de Touya sin tratamiento.

Comenzó entonces, tratando de desatar el nudo de la tela que el youkai de hielo usaba en la cintura para amarrarse el pantalón. Estaba muy apretada. Demasiado.

**»»»sueño«««**

_- Ves que te gusta... – murmuró Jin en su oído, comenzando a acariciarlo lentamente._

_Las manos del youkai recorrían su pecho blanco, provocando que respirara rápido y agitado. Los labios y la lengua de Jin dejaban un brillante camino de saliva por su cuello y pecho._

_- Ahora se pone divertido... – susurró el pelirrojo, dispuesto a quitarle el pantalón._

**»»»«««**

«Cuando se despierte se va a enojar» pensó cuando con una ráfaga de viento cortó la tela, que cayó delicadamente a los lados de la cintura de Touya.

«Ahora solo tengo que...» acerco sus manos al borde del pantalón y entonces...

- Jin... – oyó suspirar la voz de Touya y levantó la mirada hacia el rostro del peliazul.

«¿Touya...?»

El youkai de hielo se veía... Exquisito. Tenía la cabeza a un lado; uno de sus brazos justo frente a su rostro y el otro en igual posición, pero del otro lado; su rostro estaba sonrojado y sus labios estaban levemente abiertos, respirando rápido y agitado.

«Rico» pensó Jin arrepintiéndose de inmediato de haberlo pensado.

«¡Aaarghhh¡¿Qué me pasa!» pensó gritando, mientras se agarraba del pelo. Algo rozó sus muñecas... Sus orejas... Estaban puntiagudas.

n.d.E.: En el manga, Jin tiene las orejas normales como si fuera un humano. Según sus propias palabras, se ponen puntiagudas cuando algo lo excita...

«OK... OK... Jin... Tienes que calmarte... No estas pensando con claridad...» comenzó a hablarse a si mismo Jin, buscando tranquilizarse, con muy pocos resultados.

**»»»sueño«««**

_Estaba desnudo y Jin se mantenía sobre él, acariciando todo lo que tenía a su alcance._

_Una mano se deslizó por sus caderas hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a masturbarlo muy lenta y pausadamente... Eso no era lo que quería._

**»»»«««**

- Jin... Onegai... – murmuró Touya, moviéndose apenas. El sonrojo de sus mejillas había aumentado.

- ¿Touya? – musitó Jin acercándose de nuevo a la cama. Todo indicaba que el ojiceleste estaba soñando... Con él.

**»»»sueño«««**

_- Esto si te va a gustar... – dijo el pelirrojo de modo que lo pudiera oír._

_Jin se deslizó besándole todo el cuerpo y cuando llegó a su entrepierna, comenzó a lamerla y besarla._

**»»»«««**

- Jin... – repitió el youkai de hielo – Ahhh... Más... – gimió - Nhh... Ahh... Jin... -

Jin estaba de piedra y por la impresión o porque le gustaba, no dejaba de ver a su "amigo".

«Él... Él está... soñando... conmigo...» pensó acercándose más a la cama. Jin se sentó junto a Touya y se mantuvo en silencio observando con cuidado cada uno de sus gestos.

Ahora era Jin el que también estaba sonrojado. Miraba con total atención al youkai en la cama y se relamía los colmillos. Sin que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta de que lo hacia, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por arriba del pantalón. Cuando por fin reaccionó, estaba dolorosamente excitado.

«Soy una mierda... ¿Cómo puedo pensar así de...¿Ehh?»

- ¿Touya...? – apenas y susurró Jin.

El youkai de hielo se había girado sobre uno de sus costados, con su pecho hacía donde estaba sentado Jin y tenía una de sus manos dentro del pantalón.

**»»»sueño«««**

_Jin lo estaba penetrando. Dolía, pero era delicioso al mismo tiempo. Le gustaba. Sus manos en sus caderas. Su aliento en su oído y cuello. Sus gemidos..._

**»»»«««**

- Ahh... Ahhh... Jin... Ahh... Más... – comenzó a gemir más fuerte.

Se aferraba a la almohada con su mano libre. Sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados y un delgado hilo de saliva caía por su mentón. Su respiración era muy rápida. Gemía con la voz ya ronca y no dejaba de mover su cadera hacia delante y atrás.

«Suficiente.» fue lo único que pasó por la agitada y ya nada lucida mente de Jin.

El pelirrojo se inclinó sobre el youkai de hielo, comenzando a respirarle cerca del cuello, muy lentamente, consiguiendo que se estremeciera.

- Touya. – susurró comenzando a quitarle el pantalón lentamente. El peliceleste seguía dormido.

Fuera el pantalón y el suyo propio, Jin se recostó primero junto al otro youkai, comenzando a besarlo en el cuello y los hombros. Repentinamente, el ojiceleste se aferró al cuello de Jin y lo besó en los labios, cosa que el pelirrojo respondió de inmediato. Terminado el beso, Jin supo que el chico de hielo no estaba del todo dormido.

- ¿Touya? – murmuró viéndose en los ojos azules levemente entreabiertos.

- Ahh---ah—Jin—due—le— - medio gimió y se quejó Touya. Sabía que lo anterior había sido un sueño. Solo esperaba que este no lo fuera también...

Jin se acostó junto a él y comenzó a acariciar el miembro del youkai de hielo, que continuaba gimiendo fuerte y ronco. El pelirrojo se inclinó, lamiendo el pene de Touya primero con la lengua, en toda su extensión para luego devorarlo, encerrándolo en su boca completamente. Lo metía y lo sacaba, una y otra vez, procurando no dejar de mover su lengua, hasta que por fin, el ojiceleste se vino dentro de su boca.

- Je, pequeño. – susurró Jin con una media sonrisa satisfecha, volteando a Touya boca abajo en la cama.

- Ah—ahhhhahah—Jin— - gimió el youkai de hielo cuando Jin comenzó a penetrarlo.

- Tou... ya... nhh... – se quejó al sentirlo tan estrecho. Lo hizo despacio, empujando lentamente. Cuando por fin estuvo totalmente dentro del ojiceleste, un delgado hilo de sangre recorrió la pierna de Touya desde su entrada hasta llegar a las sábanas, manchándolas apenas de rojo.

- Nnhhh... Ah...hahh... Due... le... Ji... n... - las lágrimas de Touya no se hicieron esperar.

Jin lo tomó de la cintura y lo hizo girarse, quedando frente a frente. Se recostó sobre él y comenzó a darle suaves besos en el rostro, tomándolo con ambas manos.

- Dejará de doler... Solo espera... – vaticinó el youkai de viento.

Los minutos pasaron entre lentos y confusos movimientos y delicados y hambrientos besos. Jin procuró no moverse mientras esperaba algún gesto del youkai que le indicara que podía seguir, lo que paso de un momento a otro. Touya separó sus labios de los del pelirrojo y viéndolo con una mirada celeste medio nublada, pero decisiva, le mostró que ya estaba preparado.

Jin comenzó a entrar y salir a un ritmo lento y pausado, que no podría mantener durante mucho más. Sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Touya, mientras comenzaba a entrar con mayor fuerza. Touya apretaba los dientes, intentando soportar el dolor, que se fue desvaneciendo a medida que comenzaba a excitarse de nuevo.

- Jin... Ahhh... No... pares... – decía entre suspiros y gemidos el ojiceleste, sus manos enredadas en la melena roja de Jin, que ahora lo envestía con una fuerza mayor.

- No... Ahh... no... Ahhh... Tou... ya... -

Touya sentía que iba a desmayarse si continuaba, pero no podía detenerse ahora. El contacto se había vuelto demasiado necesario y no quería separarse de Jin. El pelirrojo apoyó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Touya cuando ya estaba al borde del clímax. Unas cuantas envestidas más y se correría sin duda, así que tomó con una de sus manos la excitación de Touya y comenzó a masturbarlo a un ritmo similar al que ya llevaban.

- Ji... in... ahaah... aahh... máááásss... sííí... ¡AHHAAHHH¡JIIIIIIIINNN! -

- ¡TOOUUUYAAAAAHHHHHH! -

El éxtasis los inundo y los mareó de una forma tan intensa que no escucharon nada, ni sintieron nada más además de sus propios gritos y temblores.

Un extraño calor inundó el cuerpo del pelirrojo y pareció perder la noción de todo a su alrededor por unos segundos. Cuando comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, vio que Touya se había quedado dormido.

«Demasiadas emociones ¿no pequeño?» sonrió, saliendo de su interior. Se recostó a su lado y lo miró unos segundos.

- ¿NANIII! -

¡La herida ya no estaba¿Qué carajo había pasado?

Jin recordó ese extraño calor que sintió después de descargarse dentro de Touya. Sin darse cuenta, le había transmitido parte de su youki y con eso Touya había conseguido curarse.

- Mejor así... – dijo antes de bostezar cansado.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y la habitación comenzó a quedarse oscura. Jin tomó unas cuantas frazadas y se tapó a sí mismo y a Touya con ellas. A los pocos minutos estaba dormido.

Unos ojos celestes se abrieron perezosos y se encontraron con un rostro sonriente. Jin lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo mantenía cerca de él, aún con lo frío que estaba.

- Jin... – murmuró Touya sonriendo también, acariciando el rostro del pelirrojo, quitando unos mechones de pelo.

Se abrazó a él, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho desnudo y moreno y más pronto de la que esperaba, se quedó dormido.

Afuera, en medio de la noche, el viento soplaba gentil, aunque muy frío.

"Viento Helado"

One Shot

OWARI

* * *

"Yu Yu Hakusho" © Togashi Yoshihiro, 1998

"Viento Helado" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
